With the widespread use of digital cameras, many individuals turn to image management tools to archive and organize their digital photographs. Image management tools found on the market offer various features, including automatic image organization. Archived images may be used to generate photo presentations such as slideshows for others to view. Image management tools may be used to search for a particular individual's photos within a collection of photographs. This may be useful, for example, when a user wants to identify all photos of a particular individual so that the user can customize a slideshow. Challenges may arise, however, when trying to organize and search through a large volume of photos. While manually organizing photos is an alternative, this approach can be tedious and time-consuming.